Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) is the gold-standard treatment for people suffering from Sleep Disordered Breathing (SDB), such as Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA). Following diagnosis, patients typically buy or rent a CPAP device together with a suitable patient interface (such as a mask) that they must wear every night while sleeping, in order to receive therapy.
Patient compliance with therapy is a significant issue, and it is believed that amongst a number of factors including patient comfort, patients are more likely to comply with therapy when the device is easy to use. Hence an improved user interface can lead to improved health outcomes for patients.